User blog:Dryuuu/Request for bureaucrat removal on Merlin Wiki
Hello Merlin Wiki Community, I have today two requests of Wikia staff, and I need the approval of members of the community (including admins) who know the Wiki well and have helped grow it in its hardest days. (merlin.wikia.com) As you may notice, this is a sub-Wiki of the main Wiki, the English Merlin Wiki, which I am not making the blog post on due to the bureaucrat being active on that Wiki and I believe there is a risk of that blog being removed from there. I after all have found myself in several wars with this admin, who has caused division between the admin team and I fear for the future of the Wiki if these requests are not made. The admin requested above is the second request, the first one is the removal of the bureaucrat and admin, Chawk1993. Chawk has made some great contributions to the Wiki but clearly the bureaucrat status is unnnecessary and we have received complaints of it- it makes us appear to be giving it away for status reasons. This user has not shown competent knowledge of source code or admin controls. While the user has made great contributions, admin, and especially bureaucrat role, was never their thing. On one occasion the user also demonstrated willingness to ban someone over a negative opinion. So I am asking for bureaucrat status to be unchecked from this account. It may cause confusion amongst new users wanting to contact someone, as this user is not even active anymore at all. I do not wish to at all attack anyone with this blog, but it's important these are put through for the sake of the admins of Merlin Wiki. The user's profile on the Wiki is here. The second user, who I mentioned in the first paragraph, is Fimber, who has also contributed to the Wiki, but primarily in the form of comments and blog posts (many of which are ''very ''long). Fimber was made admin and showed a small degree of competency in helping to deal with trolls, but the reason this user was assigned the status was due to a time of heavy trolling and spamming activity on the Wiki- we were finding active users to thwart this activity while myself and other bureaucrats at the time were not able to be there. The user Gwaine-looks-like-Cenred, the no.1 edit count user on the Wiki and also a bureaucrat, assigned the user Fimber bureaucrat status but we have agreed this should be revoked, as I have found myself having block/unblock wars with this user and distrust has been created in the team. This admin has been advising other admins and arguing about matters which is out of the user's knowledge. This user has also not been able to answer the questions of normal users, and provided false info on user's rights. Also one recent incident includes banning a user Wiki-wide over an argument in a blog post. This user presented a point of view which may have personally offended this admin (no offense was intended) but posed no threat to the Wiki as it was merely a discussion and subjective. This user wasMerlinUSA on the Wiki and since the incident has made some great contributions. So I am asking for the lifting of admin status, as the Wiki is already in capable hands. The users are great users themselves but do not require admin status and I think we can agree it is for the best of the Wiki that these privileges are kept to the right users. I call on the voice of the community who know the Wiki very well to approve of this. The user's profile on the Wiki is here. Thank you very much! -Daniel, since November 2011 Category:Blog posts